El vasto universo en tus ojos
by Kikico
Summary: (Viñeta) A Tooru siempre lo comparaban con una estrella, pero para Iwaizumi eso le quedaba corto. Él contenía un universo en su interior y sus ojos eran la puerta a los cosmos. /IwaOi/.


**Advertencia: Viñeta | BL implícito | ¿OoC?**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Haikyuu! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Haruichi Furudate._

 ** _N/A:_** _No soy gran fan del IwaOi, pero últimamente me había puesto a pensar en ellos y cuando me pongo a pensar mucho me pierdo y cuando me encuentro me doy cuenta de que ya tenía escrito esto, aunque no es romance romance del todo porque tiene bien poco. No sé casi nada del universo y estoy buscando libros de astronomía. Me gustan las estrellas y me fascina cuando comparan a Oikawa con una, pero... quise cambiar un poco las cosas según un Iwa-chan de mi cabeza. Cambio y fuera._

* * *

 **.**

 **El vasto universo en tus ojos**

 **.**

* * *

 **A** Tooru siempre lo comparaban con una estrella. Quizás era porque de pequeño le gustaban los aliens y los aliens vivían en el universo, y en el universo habían galaxias, y en las galaxias podían haber constelaciones, y las constelaciones eran un conjunto de estrellas. O también porque donde ponía un pie destacaba y emitía un fulgor propio con su llamativa personalidad, a pesar de que ese fulgor fueran los retazos del que venía arrastrando desde su nacimiento y que se estaba extinguiendo poco a poco como todas las cosas en esta vida (pero lo hacía tan lento que era imperceptible para el ojo humano, cabía destacar). O porque se mantenía en pie y existiendo gracias a distintas fuerzas que lo sustentaban: la astucia que le surgía desde las entrañas, el apoyo de su _hostil pero solidario_ mejor amigo (él) y su amado vóleibol. E incluso, y de forma más estúpida, porque captaba la atención de las románticas señoritas que soñaban con poder alcanzarlo algún día a pesar de que era imposible. Sea como fuese, a Tooru siempre lo comparaban con una estrella, incluso ese pequeñín de Karasuno que parecía haberse enfrascado en llamarle "Gran Rey" cada vez que se encontraban por accidente o no, chillando con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones. Quizás pareciera que él estuviese haciendo la diferencia, sin embargo no era exactamente el caso. ¿No que el astro rey es el sol, y el sol también es una estrella?

Pero para Iwaizumi eso le quedaba corto.

Oikawa no era una estrella, porque eso significaría ya estar muerto y ver lo que ya era. Tooru era mucho más y abarcaba mucho más: sentimientos, personas, situaciones, historias, recuerdos, memorias y tactos era de lo que se encontraba compuesto. Era la totalidad. Y aunque no se lo confesara en voz alta, se alegraba de haber estado al lado de _eso que no era una estrella_ durante tanto tiempo, desde críos, porque era como si estuviese siendo testigo del desarrollo de algo revelador.

Para él, Tooru era más parecido al universo.

No podía decir que se sentía insignificante a su lado porque aquello era mentira, ya que a pesar de todo Oikawa era un idiota y él sabía que era mucho mejor que él en varios aspectos, los cuales le daba flojera enumerar porque los dedos de las manos le serían insuficientes. Aun así prefería mil veces compararlo con el firmamento, con ese vasto firmamento que todo rodeaba y que todo observaba, que todo descubría y que todo sabía. Que parecía infinito e inalcanzable. Pero como las analogías no iban con él y Hajime prefería los hechos concretos y las observaciones objetivas, había una pequeña acción que realizaba cada tanto y que le ayudaba a confirmar que Tooru _sí_ era el mismo universo y no otra cosa. Cada vez que se quedaba a dormir en la habitación de Oikawa tras perder el tiempo vagando juntos por las calles del centro comercial de Miyagi o comiendo _udon_ en el local rústico de siempre, Tooru tenía la manía de mantenerse un buen rato echado boca arriba sobre su futón una vez que apagaban las luces, pero sin cubrirse con la colcha. Sólo permanecía allí acostado, brazos y piernas estirados y con la mirada fija en la pintura blanca del techo, hasta que el rostro serio de Iwaizumi tomaba posesión completa de su campo de visión y él le sonreía con confianza. Porque era en ese momento cuando Hajime aprovechaba de ponerse sobre él con ambas manos al lado de su cuello y las rodillas al lado de sus caderas, agachándose un poco para poder observar de cerca esos grandes ojos castaños que brillaban tenuemente por la luz del poste eléctrico que se filtraba desde los costados de las cortinas y que jamás de los jamases desviaban la mirada. A Iwaizumi le gustaba imaginar que en esa pupila dilatada por la pobre iluminación era donde el mismísimo universo se acumulaba, refugiándose en el interior de aquel chico que parecía guardar tantos misterios pero que él había ido descubriéndolos con la paciencia de un santo gracias a todos los años que llevaban siendo más que inseparables. Siempre que veía aquella profunda negrura, deseaba poder sumergirse en ella y encontrar estrellas, satélites, planetas, galaxias, supernovas, agujeros negros y quién sabe qué otras cosas más; porque sabía que dentro de Oikawa Tooru todo aquello era posible simplemente por ser él de quien se trataba.

Hajime no dejaba de diferir con aquellas comparaciones inexactas que a veces eran dichas de manera franca o sólo sutilmente para darlo a entender, aunque si tenía que ser sincero prefería guardar silencio por la sencilla razón de que al parecer era el único que conocía aquella verdad. Tooru no era una estrella, Tooru era más parecido al universo porque contenía uno en su interior y sus ojos eran la puerta a los cosmos. E Iwaizumi no tenía miedo de perderse en esos límites insospechados, porque ya había acatado las consecuencias y en ese vasto infinito jamás habría direcciones.

* * *

 _Hice un comentario breve de esta viñeta en mi blog ultra abandonado **dreamswithchocolatte**. Sólo supe que quería hacerlo. ¡Gracias por leer! _


End file.
